Vertigo
by A Slayers Life
Summary: Buffy is an average sophmore, no one to look twice at. What happens Spike, the new school hottie sticks his nose where it doesn't belong? not literally
1. Default Chapter

A/N – It's been years since I've written anything, and I'm not so good, tell me what you think so far, and If I get enough reviews I will continue.

Disclaimer- All belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy (Grr…Arggh)

Morning 

The alarm clock rang- the loud beeping urged Buffy to throw it against the wall.

_Here we go again_, she thought as got out of bed to get ready for her first day as a sophomore at the ever so charming Sunnydale High.

School

"Buffy!" She heard her name and turned around to be greeted by her best friend Willow.

"Hey Wills, what's up?" Buffy asked.

"Have you seen the new kid?"

"New kid? You think with the rep SunnyD has we wouldn't be getting any newbie's for a while", Buffy replied with a little laugh.

(Bell Rang)

"So Buff, you up for a little bronzing tonight?" Willow asked changing the subject.

Buffy looked at her arm and replied in a soft voice "I-I don't think so Will, Angelus doesn't like it when I stay out late."

(Bell Rings)

"Well I have to get to homeroom, see you at lunch," Buffy said while running off.

Willow sighed, she loved Buffy, but it felt like there was something she wasn't telling her, Buffy's parents has died in a car crash 2 months and Buffy's uncle Angelus became her legal guardian. Every since then her behavior had changed. She began wearing baggier clothing, which was odd because Buffy had a perfect figure. Angelus was not a bad guy, but strangely every time Willow would mention his name Buffy would twitch, or advert her eyes.

_He must be stricter than I imagined, girls have to have some fun_. Willow thought, while walking to English.

Biology

Buffy almost fell asleep during the first few minutes of biology, Miss Calander was a nice teacher, but Buffy was exhausted from the night before.

Buffy's eyes closed completely.

"Class! We have a new student, William Sutherland"

Buffy's eyes snapped open, to see the mystery student everyone has been talking about.

"Actually it's Spike", said the boy glancing toward Cordelia and Harmony, the schools biggest gossipers.

"What a cutie" giggled Harmony.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of that," Cordelia said while staring at his six pack.

_Who wouldn't want some of that_, Buffy thought as she glanced at his abs, it was kind of hard not to stare, after all his black shirt clung to his body and his jeans were so tight, there was one reason for his name.

Spike caught Buffy staring and smirked.

She blushed and looked away.

"Why don't you just grab an empty seat for today," Miss Calander said.

Spike looked around and ended up taking the seat next to Buffy.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "Its okay luv, I know I'm irresistible."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, I will only continue if I get enough for this chapter. I'm deleting the other fic I wrote, Sugar and Spice, due to certain reasons. And I am posting a new fic soon as soon as I figure out a name for it.

- Dee aka A Slayers Life

88888

During lunch Buffy and Willow sat at the table across from Spike and his new gang.

"He's such a big shot", Buffy said while killed her mashed potatoes with her fork.

"He probably will end up sleeping with 3/4's of the school, probably not all female", Willow said giggling.

Spike felt like he was being watched, he looked around and shrugged off that feeling.

"So Spike, how do you like the women of Sunnydale?" asked Gunn.

"Not too bad" Spike replied.

"Ooh Spikey!" he heard and then suddenly recognized the voice.

_Oh Bugger _

Harmony sat down right next to him, _not bad looking _he thought scanning her body.

"Figures", Buffy said "Check out Captain Peroxide's latest victim." She glared at Harmony.

_What a slut, she throws herself at every guy she meets_, Buffy thought with disgust.

Spike had that feeling again, he looked to his right and saw Buffy and the red head staring at him.

_Bloody Hell_, he thought _my life isn't public television. _

He ignored the stares and turned to his left to finish his make out session with Harmony.

88888

Buffy reached home, taking a deep breath hoping he wasn't home. She turned the knob coming face to face with Angelus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell have you been?" Angel questioned.

"One of my teacher's asked me to stay after class" Buffy said nervously

"My teachers made me stay after class" Angel mocked

It was obvious that he was drunk.

"You were out screwing some guy weren't you!?" He screamed.

"What! No!" Buffy replied horrified.

"Don't lie to me bitch!!" Angelus yelled, and shoved her into the wall, slapping her as soon as she hit it.

She quickly got out of his grasp and ran to her room. Why is he going so easy one me? He's probably to drunk to even stand up, she thought while lying on her bed. She giggled and started on her math homework.

88888888

"BUFFY!" Angelus yelled irritated. "Get your ass down here!"

Buffy ran down the stairs as fast as she could without falling.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need you out of the house tonight I'm having a friend over."

"Another one of your orgasm buddies?" Buffy asked rudely.

A second later she has realized what she had just said, she was in for it now.

"You ungrateful little whore!" Angel punched her in the face. "After all I've done for you! I put a roof over your head, and I feed you, and even bother to take you into public with me!"

He began punching her repeatedly, not just in the face.

Buffy collapsed onto the floor. This isn't that bad, she thought, this isn't half of what he did to me when I broke that antique vase.

Angel kept on ranting, she didn't hear most of it because she immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

88888888888888888

A/N- Thank s soo much guys for all the review! I never expected so many! Sorry about the short chapter. I'm not good with long chapters, I'll try to make it longer next time. In the next chapter Spike's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She felt a sharp pain on her left cheek and got up and went to the mirror. As she predicted a huge bruise was left there. She sighed and began putting on cover-up. Angelus was a nightmare. He became much worse after he'd been drinking.

_I should've stayed on his good side last night_, Buffy thought. Finishing applying her makeup, she quickly got changed and ran downstairs, hoping not to be late for school.

"Bye Uncle Angel." Buffy said quickly as she ran out the door. He liked to be called Angel, but he was nowhere near an angel, so Buffy preferred to call him Angelus.

Buffy appeared at school five minutes late. Snyder had locked the doors already.

_Just my friggin luck_, Buffy looked for another entrance, she couldn't afford to be tardy- and the final bell hadn't rung yet. Buffy banged on the school doors hoping someone passing by would let her in. Principal Snyder happened to be walking by and opened the door.

"Well, well Miss Summers, this is your… what 5th tardy?"

"The bell hasn't rung yet Mr. Snyder." She said rudely.

(Bells Rings)

Snyder smirks and lets her in handing her a detention slip on the way in.

_Dammit. _

* * *

Biology Class 

Buffy entered class in a really bad mood. She was so pissed off at Snyder she couldn't think straight. It made it really hard to focus on what Miss Calander was saying. Plus Spike was playing with his pencil so that it kept hitting the notebook.

All Buffy could hear was _tap, tap, tap._

She was NOT in the mood for this. She reached over and snatched the pencil and broke it in half, much to Spike's surprise.

"What is your problem! Is your goal in life to be a pain my ass?" Buffy yelled.

"Actually, yeah I plan to win the medal for it." Spike said with a smirk.

Miss Calander turned around. "Is there a problem Buffy?"

"No Miss Calander." Buffy replied quietly.

Spike was trying hard not to smile.

"Jerk," Buffy whispered.

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Prude"

Buffy's day was a complete mess. She just wanted it over with. Walking fast, in a hurry to leave- she bumped right into someone knocking them both to the ground. She looked up and her jaw dropped**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note** I decided to update because of the many reviews I have gotten over the past year and a half. I hope that with a year's more experience my writing has improved. Sorry about the long wait! Enjoy! The more reviews, the faster the update!


End file.
